A deck is a structure typically built outdoors and typically connected to a building. A deck usually has a flat surface similar to a floor and can be built at a given elevation above the ground. A deck can support a load consisting of people, deck furniture, or other items. The supportable load can vary from deck to deck based on such items as the size and type of material used to build the deck.